Smile
by luigigirl65
Summary: Dusix-Based fiction with FSN Parody AU. The holidays are here, but Shirou Emiya knows not everyone is happy. Since Saber lost her lover, she been depressed and lost herself. Maybe he could comfort the Servant he felt for...


NOTE: The characters here are based on a Discord RP server I play on. The main characters of a Parody universe. They will not be perfect. Want to join in? DM me for an invite!

The planet was filled with holiday cheer. The lobby of the hotel was decorated to the teeth with winter decor. A tall tree stood in the center of the room. People were walking about, mixing and mingling. It was like every person who entered through the portals came to enjoy the holidays. Gin and Setanta were pacing the lobby, making sure everything was perfect for the night. Ouma was running around with a fishing pole and mistletoe, forcing people to kiss under it. Of course, this led to multiple kisses and a threat of Unlimited Blade Works from Archer. Two faceless spirits were going around with Emiyalter behind them, handing out presents to the younger visitors. Even in the courtyard, a white wolf was turning the fountain outside into a snow-spewing machine.

And of course, Shirou was helping putting up the decorations. It was fortunate that Archer's master separated the three in his collective consciousness. Shirou didn't know what else to do besides help decorate with the returning visitor, Beatrix, and her Slime partner, Steve. Even in their fancy outfits, they were putting up the last of the decor in almost impossible places. In fact, Shirou was climbing the tree, putting a star on top of it.

"Got it!"

"Great! Now jump! I gotcha!"

Shirou pushed himself from the tree, swan-diving into the waiting arms of the Rancher. She caught him like a dancer and they laughed as they began to spin.

"Hey! Lebeau!" They both turned to face Sétanta, who was pointing at them. "Be careful! Dusix won't appreciate reviving him tonight."

"Eh, I do this every day on my ranch. It's fine, dawg."

"You do this all the time?!"

"Calm down! Slimes don't feel pain."

The Lancer walked away, shaking his head. Beatrix set the boy down. "So, I got Casey and their band to play tonight, so music is covered!"

"Casey?" Shirou tilted his head in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Oh! My partner. We used to date, broke up, but we got back together. They play in a band and they're coming tonight."

Shirou blinked, thinking about that. Everyone was here having fun, but he knew that was a lie. Someone was missing.

Arturia Pendragon. Saber.

Ever since someone she loved died, Saber fell into a state everyone called 'gray'. Her hair was silver. Her eyes grew dull. Any smile she had with her cocky personality became lifeless. The beings in her collective became spirits that followed her around. These spirits were her Alter and Lily selves.

And she was alone in her room now, probably sitting alone.

"...and I said Echoes are a good light alternative. They don't-"

"I need to go. Have to take care of something."

Beatrix fell silent before smiling. "Aight. Go ahead, kiddo. I gotta get Steve ready anyway."

.-.-.-.-.-.

A quick stop in Room 7 gave him Archer's old MP3 and speaker. Putting them in the pockets of his red suit, he walked to Room 4, knocking softly on the door.

"Saber?"

"Don't come in..."

"Saber, please. It's Shirou."

The Servant fell silent, but he heard locks undoing themselves. The door opened, revealing the Saber in her glory. A blue veil with black roses. A blue dress with black lace. Black eyeliner. She looked like a bride in blue.

"You look stunning."

"I didn't want anyone to see... it wasn't meant for them..." She stepped aside, welcoming him in. He walked in, seeing the bedroom. It was sparsely decorated and the beds were pushed against the walls.

"Saber. What do you mean by them?"

"Dusix and her people, Shirou. It's not meant for them. I wanted to wear this for her..."

He gave a sigh. Amy. A normal human with more sass than her. The two were inseparable, but she died outside the planet. This meant she was gone forever. This was the main catalyst for this new state she was in.

"Well, I don't want you to spend the night alone." He put his hand to his pocket, pulling out the speaker and player. He plugged them together and placed them on a dresser. It began to play a soft tune. Saber looked at him, seeing him offer his hand for a dance. A heavy sigh came from her as she accepted it.

Their movements slowly matched the music playing from the old speaker. Room 4 was cleared just for them to dance. The Servant's gray eyes looked emptily at Shirou's chest with utter dismay.

"Saber. What's wrong? Why are to so... gray...?"

"I was going to dance with her tonight. I was supposed to kiss her under mistletoe. She was no hero and knowing she won't come back..." She gave a heavy sigh. "When she was here, I didn't care what anyone thought. Now she's gone, and I am aware that I am not wanted."

"Saber. Don't be like this. You were bound to be hurt..."

"Thanks..."

"...but you have a thousand lifetimes to love again. You have a thousand lifetimes to be wanted. Everyone cares about you and they are all worried about you."

"Even Ouma?"

"Well... I can't speak for him."

Another sigh. "I don't know if I can love again. If I will forever be the mourning bride."

"Forever is a long time. She may be gone, but someone is bound to love you for who you truly are... not this gray Saber I see before me. They will love you for the hot-headed actions. They will love you for your raw power. They will love you for cussing every five seconds, talking about your dick, and your ability to eat an entire lasagna in one sitting." The redhead cleared his throat. "And that person could be dancing with you."

"What was that last part?"

"N-nothing! Just... smile once more Saber. If not for anyone, just for yourself."

Her eyes closed and she rested her head on his chest. "I don't want to be here... but thank you. I'm glad to know someone cares about me.

He looked down to her, seeing strands of golden blonde hair beginning to show. Her embrace began to feel warm.

"So, do you want to come out?"

"Mmm... I will tolerate it..."


End file.
